Anexo:Lista de filmes de Pokémon
→Para cada temporada de Pokémon, há um filme produzido especialmente para o cinema no Japão. Existem doze filmes já lançados e um em produção. Os filmes de Pokémon são mais sérios e trazem um enredo mais desenvolvido que o do anime. Os filmes quase sempre têm a salvação do mundo por Ash e seus amigos como pano de fundo, com exceção do oitavo filme. Cada filme tem um curta-metragem estrelando Pikachu e seus amigos em aventuras separadas de seus treinadores. Pokémon é a série de desenho com o maior número de filmes já produzidos, superando Em Busca do Vale Encantado, e também de Dragon Ball Z com 13 filmes já lançados os dois. Os filmes de Pokémon começaram a surgir com o primeiro longa-metragem da série em 1998. O primeiro filme, chamado de Pokémon, o Filme: Mewtwo Contra-Ataca mostrava Ash e seus amigos face a face com u₦ઁm clone do Pokémon Lendário Mew, chamado Mewtwo, que estava disposto a extinguir os humanos e Pokémon do mundo com uma tempestade e povoá-lo com clones. O filme foi lançado pelos estúdios responsáveis pelo anime de Pokémon no Japão e foram distribuídos na América pela Warner Bros. No ano seguinte, foi lançado Pokémon, o Filme 2000: O Poder de Um. O segundo filme fazia de Ash um escolhido para acordar o Lendário Lugia e salvar o mundo da total destruição, apartando uma luta entre os três pássaros lendários Articuno, Zapdos e Moltres, causado pelo aprisionamento de dois deles por um colecionador excêntrico. Como o primeiro filme teve um sucesso significativo nos Estados Unidos, a Warner Bros. decidiu distribuir o segundo nos cinemas também, mas sua bilheteria foi menor que a do filme anterior. Pokémon 3: Feitiço dos Unown contava a história de Molly, uma garota órfã de mãe que teve seu pai desaparecido em uma escavação. Nisso, os Pokémon-letra, conhecidos como Unown, transformam sua casa em um palácio de cristal, criando um Entei imaginário, que sequestra a mãe de Ash e o faz salvá-la antes que o cristal da mansão se expanda e cubra a maior parte do continente. Tendo a menor bilheteria dos três filmes, a Warner Bros. desistiu de distribuí-los. Em 2001 Pokémon: Viajantes no Tempo foi lançado no Japão, onde um membro da Equipe Rocket vem do futuro para capturar o lendário Celebi, que protege as florestas e viaja no tempo. Para derrotar o agente Rocket, Ash precisa da ajuda de Sammy, um garoto do passado, e do cão lendário Suicune, os quais ele vai buscá-los. Tendo a ausência da Warner Bros. na distribuição dos filmes, a empresa Miramax o fez. Embora lançado em 2002 nos Estados Unidos, Pokémon 4 só foi lançado no Brasil em 2005, distribuído pela Europa Filmes. O quinto filme, chamado de Pokémon Heroes, é o último da série original e mostra Ash e seus amigos em uma cidade onde moram os guardiões da capital das águas, Latios e Latias, e Ash tem que salvá-los de duas vilãs que querem roubar suas almas. O primeiro filme de Pokémon Advanced Generation foi Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker e foi o primeiro filme da série a ser lançado somente em DVD nos Estados Unidos. Nele, os protagonistas da fase do anime têm que proteger o lendário Jirachi, que aparece na Terra a cada 1.000 anos, de um antigo membro da organização maléfica Team Magma e seus Pokémon, um Absol e um falso Groudon. Em 2004, Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys foi lançado no Japão, onde Ash e seus amigos precisam investigar e descobrir quem é o Pokémon extraterrestre, Deoxys, e por quê o dragão Rayquaza está lutando com ele. Sendo ajudado por um garoto sem confiança em si próprio, Ash pára Deoxys e entende o porquê de ele estar brigando com Rayquaza. Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew foi lançado em 2005 no Japão. Quando Ash se depara com o desaparecimento de Pikachu, teletransportado junto com Mew e Meowth para uma árvore gigante nunca explorada antes, ele e seus amigos, ajudados por uma repórter, viajam com um Pokémon aprisionado dentro do bastão de um suposto herói por 1.000 anos, chamado Lucario, que não confia em humanos e acha que todos são infiéis aos seus Pokémon, por causa da traição de seu meste, o herói Sir Aaron. No desenrolar da história, Lucario descobre e revive momentos do seu passado e Pikachu, junto de Mew e Meowth exploram a gigantesca árvore. No nono filme, intitulado Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, um pirata quer dominar os mares roubando ovo de Manaphy. Resgatado por um Pokémon Ranger, esse ovo choca e o bebê Manaphy escolhe May como sua mãe. Seguindo o rastro desse Pokémon, o Ranger e sua família, junto de Ash e seus amigos, descobrem o caminho para um templo lendário no fundo do mar, ao mesmo tempo que são seguidos pelo pirata maníaco. Com o décimo filme, primeiro da geração Diamond e Pearl, inicia-se uma série de filmes denomindada A Guerra dos Deuses, que marca as lutas dos lendários Dialga e Palkia. O primeiro filme da saga, Pokémon: Rise of Darkrai, inicia a batalha dos dois Pokémon em Àlamos Town, uma cidade histórica. Enquanto Ash e seus amigos se hospedam na cidade, os dois Pokémon começam a brigar e mudar o tempo e espaço da região, ao mesmo tempo que Darkrai provoca pesadelos nos cidadãos. Lançado em 2008 no Japão, o segundo episódio da saga apresenta, além dos dois Pokémon lendários, outros três, Giratina, Regigigas e Shaymin. Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life trouxe formas novas para alguns Pokémon e detém um recorde no Guiness Book, o de filme com maior pré-venda de ingressos no mundo. O 12º filme da série, foi lançado no dia 18 de julho de 2009 no Japão, sob o nome de Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Daiyamondo to Pāru – Aruseusu – Chōkoku no Jikū he (劇場版ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド&パール 超克の時空へ? literalmente, Lançamento Teatral Pocket Monsters Diamond e Pearl Arceus: À Conquista do Tempo-Espaço). Ele traz Heatran, Dialga, Palkia e Giratina, além de um Pichu especial com a orelha espetada, também conhecido como Notched Ear Pichu, e a provável aparição de Arceus, o Deus dos Pokémon. Nos EUA, será lançado sob o título de Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life, ou Arceus e a Joia da Vida. O 13º filme, esta previsto para ser lançado no dia 10 de julho de 2010 no Japão segundo o site oficial do filme.O nome do filme será "Zoroark: The ruler of ilusion" em português "Zoroark: O governador da ilusão". O filme provavelmente tera em seu elenco Ash Ketchum, Brock, Dawn, Zorua, Zoroark, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Celebi e outras personagens mostradas na lista de personagens do site do oficial do filme. Lista de Filmes Pokémon (Série 1) Lista de Filmes-Especiais Lista de Curtas-metragens do Pikachu Categoria:Filmes da série Pokémon